


From Behind the Closet Door

by Ninja904



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Transformation, Gen, Gore, Mention of Character Death, Transformation, Vomit, galra - Freeform, graphic transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja904/pseuds/Ninja904
Summary: Keith’s nightly outbursts  have garnered the paladin’s concern. Lance decides to get to the bottom of it.





	From Behind the Closet Door

**Author's Note:**

> I never post my fics publicly but my late New Year’s resolution is to do more social activities. This was written a while ago. Semi self indulgent I guess. I live for really descriptive painful transformations and such. If I’m missing any tags or warnings I should have let me know, again I never post stuff so I don’t know how this stuff works very well.

Screams. That's all he was hearing. It started out soft, coupled with moans of pain, but then it progressed into something much more horrific. 'What is he doing in there?' Lance thought to himself, lying wide awake in his room. The commotion was coming from his neighbor's room. When assigning rooms, it seemed like Shiro put Lance next to Keith on purpose. At first, he had brushed it off and thought that as long as they stayed to their own devices, they'd have minimal contact in or near their private dwellings. All was fine until a few nights ago, when Keith had had trouble sleeping. He'd been making small noises of pain that progressively got worse and worse as the night went on, but tonight his pained noises were much worse. The first night, Lance brushed it off as muscle cramping or nausea, as they had been training hard the past few days, and he would confront the red paladin in the morning. However, Keith denied any claims his rival had about it. The next night, it happened again so Lance got up to investigate. He was promptly stopped by Keith's locked door. After a few knocks and an angry "I'm fine. Leave me alone” from Keith, Lance dubbed it alright for him to go back to bed. He pushed his worries into the back of his head, as he did not want to anger the red paladin further. By now, the other paladins had heard word of Keith's nightly outbursts. They were all equally concerned for their friend and teammate.  
"Keith, please get in the healing pod if you're hurting," Allura invited.  
"Keith, I've modified this headgear into a way to suppress some pain," Pidge chirped.  
"Keith, I'm here for you bro," Hunk sighed.  
"Keith... your lion misses you..." Shiro's expression fell.  
They tried to help, but Keith pushed them away. He was secluding himself in his room. The only way the others knew he was still alive was because his outbursts continued each night. Lance was acting different too. He hadn't been joking around as much. He seemed... concerned for Keith, it was something he'd never admit himself though.

Keith's pain had been going on three weeks when Lance finally decided enough was enough. Tonight, he would sneak into Keith's room and figure out what was going on. He planned to hide in the closet as soon as the coast was clear. Keith rarely left his room anymore, so he had to be quick and smart about this. He knew Keith would need to shower soon, he never let his mullet get too greasy. He hadn't been eating either, so he might even go to get some of Hunk's leftovers. Both of these were extremes, he didn't think it would work. He hid in the hall closet, waiting for an opening. To his luck, Keith dashed out of his room, not bothering to close the door behind him. Lance knew it was now or never. He ran as fast as he could into the red paladin's room, jumping into the closet nearly, breaking part of the full length mirror propped against one of the doors. Lance squeaked when he heard heavy footsteps and a slamming door. Keith was back. Lance peered through the closet shutters at Keith's bedside clock. Lights out was in 11 minutes. Lance let out a quiet and shaky breath. He sank back into Keith's closet, deciding he'd might as well have a peek at what was inside. Leaning back into a pile of dirty shirts, the smell finally hit him. Lance's eyes widened when he realized exactly what he was smelling. Blood. Lots of blood. Looking down, horror washed over his features as he saw he was sitting on a pile of blood stained t-shirts. The moment he was able to process all this, he heard Keith scream and drop to the floor with a loud THUD! Lance gathered up his courage and peeked through the shutters. Keith was writhing in pain on the floor, a small puddle of blood pooled by his head. In a pain driven daze, Keith crawled over to the mirror by the closet door. When he looked up to look at his reflection, Lance wanted to scream. Keith's face was a mangled mess of blood and purple fur. The source of the blood was his ears. That's when Lance noticed... Keith's ears were fusing back with his head while new, cat-like ones formed higher up on his head. Keith's skin was rebuilding itself around what Lance could only assume was the part of his skull that had broken apart to form his new ears. Another ear piercing scream from Keith marked the start of another mutation. His eyes were slowly and painfully changing to resemble those of a cat. Fangs formed in his mouth, ripping through his gums and cutting his lips as he clenched his jaw tight in a poor attempt at silencing his screams. Keith was turning into a Galra, and Lance couldn't do anything to stop it. Keith's face was slowly engulfed in a layer of thin, purple fur. The red paladin scratched at his mutated features with newly formed claws. Tears mixed with blood matted his new fur and stained his t-shirt. Lance was horrified. He wanted to vomit. Soon, Keith's hair had taken a purple tint and the rest of his pale skin was replaced by purple fur. The exhausted and bleeding paladin laid in a pool of his own bodily fluid, agonized sobs wracked his battered body. Lance heard a loud CRACK as he saw Keith freeze in place. Slowly, Keith's spine extended, stretching his torso into a Galran height. His skin spilt in several places, and Keith could only lay there in unimaginable pain, waiting for the sweet embrace of death. His sobbing turned hysterical as he thought about how the little mutations each night had reverted back, but after this grand finale he'd be stuck like this for the rest of his life. After Keith was rendered immobile in the pool of blood, sweat, and tears, Lance took one look at the scene before him and made the mistake of taking a deep breath. He vomited, right then and there. Even in his partially unconscious state, Keith managed to form words.  
"W-who's there?" He breathed out, tears still flooding down his face. Lance had never seen Keith so weak, so vulnerable. He didn't know what to do. He slowly opened the door and stepped out of the closet, trying his best to avoid the various puddles of fluid scattered around the floor. Keith shifted slightly, hearing Lance's careful footsteps.  
"Keith, it's me, Lance," the brunet kneeled down by his bruised companion.  
"L-Lance?" Keith's voice shook, "Where are you?" I can't see anything. It's dark, Lance." Keith began sobbing again, softer than before though.  
"Here," Lance carefully maneuvered his arms around the figure before him. "I've got you, don't worry." Keith flinched as he was picked up, his fresh wounds still ripe with fiery pain. He shivered and whimpered as Lance cuddled him close. The red paladin cautiously snuggled into his teammate's body heat. Lance held onto the frail body cautiously tight, not wanting to harm the red paladin further. He needed to get Keith to a healing pod, and fast. He was about to stand when Keith took in a large breath and found his words once more.  
"You're not afraid of me?" He whimpered.  
"Of course not. You're Keith, the least intimidating guy I know."  
"But I'm one of them. You need to kill me Lance, or else the others will."  
"I won't let them hurt you. If they lay a finger on you, they’ll lose it. Come on, let's get you to a healing pod," Lance carefully stood up, holding Keith bridal style.  
"I love you, Lance," the battered paladin tried to smile but his new teeth only allowed a bloody grin. Lance froze for a second.  
"I love you too, Keith," Lance reluctantly mumbled as he carefully ran off to find the nearest healing pod.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking back I didn’t realize how Lance got a little JD-ish at the end-


End file.
